You Are My Everything, Umma
by Cherry030288
Summary: Ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan, "Cinta Umma sepanjang masa sedangkan cinta anak hanya sepanjang galah." Namun, aku akan membuktikan, bahwa aku, Cho Kyuhyun, selamannya, sepanjang masa akan tetap mencintaimu Umma / A story about Siwon!Appa, Kibum!Umma, Kyu!Kid, Sungmin!Kid/ Kyumin/Sibum/GS/OS/Special for My Mom


**You Are My Everytihng, Umma **

**Cast : **

**# Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (namja berusia 5 tahun)**

**# Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum (Kyuhyun's Umma)**

**# Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Kyuhyun's Appa)**

**# Lee Sungmin (Kyuhyun's friend)**

**Disclaimer : Para cast dalam ep-ep ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang sepenuhnya milik saya,kekkek~~**

**Length : One shoot**

**Genre : Family / Romance / Angst **

**Summary : Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, cinta Umma sepanjang masa sedangkan cinta anak hanya sepanjang galah. Namun, aku akan membuktikan, bahwa aku, Cho Kyuhyun, selamannya, sepanjang masa akan tetap mencintaimu Umma –Cho Kyuhyun-/ A story about Siwon!Appa, Kibum!Umma, Kyu!Kid, Sungmin!Kid/ Kyumin/Sibum/GS/OS**

**~~(^_^)~~**

**The story is begin !**

_**Umma**_

**Kau tabur kasih seumur masa**

**Sungguh bergetar syahdu di dalam nadiku**

**9 bulan ku berada di dalam rahimmu**

**Tak kau perdulikan rasa sakit dan lelah membawaku di setiap langkahmu**

**Demi aku, ya demi aku, buah hatimu..**

**Lembut ku kenang, kasihmu umma..**

**Indah bercanda denganmu umma..**

**Di dalam hati ku selalu merasa rindu..**

**Kaulah pelita dalam kegelapan hidupku..**

**Kaulah penawar dari segala racun..**

**Dan puisi ini aku persembahkan untukmu umma**

**Choi Kyuhyun**

Seorang bocah kecil dengan manik onyxnya terlihat tengah menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Pena hitam yang digenggamnya, ia jatuhkan ke atas meja belajarnya. Secarik kertas yang baru saja dibubuhi untaian kata indah karangannya, ia genggam lembut. Maniknya menyusuri satu persatu kalimat yang berhasil dirangkainya.

"Tidak buruk." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis melihat hasil karyanya.

"Kyunnie~~ " Suara lembut seorang yeoja terdengar mengalun indah, sedikit menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun –bocah kecil yang tengah asyik memandangi sebuah puisi yang ia tuliskan di selembar kertas untuk tugas sekolahnya-.

Kyuhyun, sang namja kecil yang baru berusia 5 tahun itupun menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Seutas senyuman terukir indah dari bibir sintalnya saat di dapatinya seorang yeoja dengan balutan piyamanya tersenyum dengan membawa segelas susu di genggamannya.

"Umma~~" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut seraya melangkahkan kaki mungilnya beranjak memeluk sang umma.

"Sedang apa, hmmm?" tanya Kibum, yeoja dengan balutan piyama yang dipanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Umma'.

"Kyunnie cedang nulis puici umma~~" jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengambil segelas susu dari tangan Kibum, kemudian meminumnya.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya chagi~~" Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyuhyun saat sedang meminum susunya.

"Hmm.. machita umma~" Kyuhyun menyodorkan gelas kosong berisi susu tadi yang telah habis diminumnya .

Kibum menggerakkan tangannya, mengelap sisa susu yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Kyuhyun, buah hati kesayangannya. Anak semata wayangnya.

"Tadi kau bilang sedang membuat puisi, eoh? Boleh eomma lihat?"

"Andwae!"

"Eoh, wae?" Kibum merendahkan tubuhnya, menyetarakan dengan tinggi tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Nanti caja umma bacanya, Kyunnie malu." Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan sembuarat merah yang menghiasi pipi chubbynya.

"Kenapa harus malu, eoh?"

"Pokoknya gak boleh, nanti kalo Kyunnie cudah ciap, Kyunnie pasti tunjukin ke umma."

Kibum tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan milik buah hatinya yang baru duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-kanak.

"Baiklah, tapi janji yaa, puisinya nanti harus umma baca!"

"Hmm~ Kyunnie janji umma~."

**~~(^_^)~~ You Are My Everything Umma**

"Bagaimana tadi di kelas, Kyunnie?" Tanya seorang yeoja dengan tubuh semampai indahnya pada seorang namja kecil yang tengah di gendongnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan pulang menuju rumah mereka yang terletak di distrik Gangnam, tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun sekolah.

"Tadi bu gulu bilang, kalo puici Kyunnie itu bagus umma~. Dan caat Kyunnie celecai baca puicinya, temen-temen pada tepuk tangan. Kyunnie ceneng deh Umma." Ujar sang namja kecil yang teridentifikasi bernama Choi Kyuhyun itu pada Kibum, Choi Kibum, sang Umma yang tengah menggendongnya.

"Oh ya? Wah, Chukkae chagi~." Kibum mencium singkat pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum memandangnya –masih dalam gendongannya-.

"Nanti pokoknya Umma harus baca puici Kyunnie, ne Umma?" Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum. Senyuman indah tak henti-hentinya terpahat di bibir imutnya.

"Itu pasti sayang~" Jawab Kibum seraya mengelus lembut surai Kyuhyun.

Merekapun berjalan sambil bersenda gurau bersama. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat antusias menceritakan semua hal yang di alaminya di kelas tadi pagi. Sedangkan Kibum? Ia dengan senang hati memasang indera pendengarannya, mendengarkan celotehan-celotehan lucu yang keluar dari bibir mungil anak tersayangnya.

"Eh,, Kyunnie.. sebentar ya? Kyunnie turun dulu." Perlahan Kibum merendahkan tubuhnya, kemudian menurunkan Kyuhyun dari gendongannya.

"Wae umma?" Alis Kyuhyun terlihat mengernyit melihat pandangan manik indah sang Umma tertuju lurus ke depan.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati seekor kucing yang tengah mengeong. Iapun merendahkan tubuhnya, kemudian menggerakkan jemari kanannya, mengelus lembut bulu kucing kecil berwarna hitam putih tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa di jalanan seperti ini pussy? Aduuhh, kasian sekali kamu, pasti belum makan ya?" Kibumpun membawa kucing kecil tersebut ke dalam gendongannya.

"Meooonnggg~~"

"Umma, mau diapain kucingnya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang nampak terlihat heran melihat tingkah Ummanya.

"Kasian kucing ini Kyunnie~ lebih baik kita bawa pulang dulu, lalu kita beri makan. Baru kita carikan dia majikan. Bagaimana?" Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun yang masih mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Tapi, Appa kan gak cuka kucing umma."

"Ssstt! Kamu jangan bilang-bilang Appa, ne? lagipula appa kan belum pulang, jadi kita masih bisa memberi kucing ini makan."

"Yaudah tercerah umma saja."

Kibum mengukirkan senyuman indah di bibir cherry pinknya. Tangan kirinya ia gerakkan untuk menggandeng (?) tangan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menggendong kucing kecil yang terus saja mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lihat! Dia lucu sekali ya Kyu~~"

"Ne Umma." Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, kemudian mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Kibum. Merekapun berjalan menyusuri jalan beralaskan aspal, masih dengan hati yang gembira.

**~~(^_^)~~ You Are My Everything Umma**

"Kyunnie~ tolong belikan Appa Cocca Cola di supermarket sebelah ya?" Titah Siwon, Choi Siwon, suami Kibum yang juga merupakan Appa dari Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang menonton televisi bersama di ruang santai.

"Ne Appa, Appa mau beli Cocca colanya belapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan semangat tinggi. Bagaimana tidak semangat? Ia sangat menyukai minuman bersoda. Karena dapat membuatnya merasakan sensasi 'tahak' luar biasa sesudah meminumnya. Sangat lucu dan membuat Kyuhyun ketagihan merasakan sensasinya.

"Belikan untuk appa 1, Umma 1 dan Kyunnie 1. Jadi berapa?"Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Jadi 2 Appa!" Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Coba ulangi!" Uluran tangan Siwon yang sudah ingin memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Kyuhyun terhenti kala mendengar jawaban mantap dari bocah berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Jadi 2 Appa." Kyuhyun masih berujar mantap.

"Coba kau hitung baik-baik Kyunnie~ Appa 1, Umma 1 dan Kyunnie 1. Jadi berapa?"

Kyuhyun mengetukkan jari telunjuk mungilnya pada dagunya. Matanya membulat, kemudian ia menjetikkan jarinya semangat.

"Jadi 2 Appa." Ucapnya masih dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Aiisshh, kau ini gimana sih? Coba hitung baik-baik! Appa 1, Umma 1, Kyunnie 1. Masa jadi 2? Coba hitung yang benar!" Siwon terlihat sedikit frustasi mendengar jawaban yang masih saja sama dari Kyuhyun. Kemarin baru saja diadakan test IQ di TK Kyuhyun, dan hasilnya IQ Kyuhyun adalah yang tertinggi. Tapi mengapa hanya di suruh menghitung seperti itu, Kyuhyun masih saja salah?

"Memang 2 Appa." Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, melihat wajah Siwon yang terlihat memerah seperti menahan marah. Kesal mungkin?

"Kyuhyun, Appa tanya sekali lagi, jika masih saja salah, Appa akan mencubitmu! Kyuhyun beli Cocca cola di supermarket sebelah, untuk Appa 1, Umma 1, Kyunnie 1. Jadi berapa?"

"….." Kyuhyun terdiam.

"KYUNNIE!" Siwon meninggikan suaranya, membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar. Bulir bening senantiasa bergumul dipelupuk namja kecil bersurai brunette itu. pasalnya, baru kali ini Appanya membentak dengan nada setinggi itu.

"Hey Ada apa ini? Wonnie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Seorang yeoja dengan apron biru muda yang dikenakannya tergesa berjalan menuju ruang santai dari arah dapur, mendengar sedikit keributan yang terjadi.

"Bummie, aku rasa hasil test IQ Kyuhyun kemarin itu salah besar!" Ucap namja berperawakan tinggi dengan dimple smile kebanggaannya itu, masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Maksudmu apa, Wonnie?" Tanya Kibum seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun yang masih setia menundukkan wajahnya. Perlahan ia rengkuh tubuh namja kecil di sebelahnya, lalu membawanya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Umma~ Hikss,, appa jahat Umma. Appa membentak Kyunnie,, Kyunnie takut." Ucap namja kecil tersebut di dalam pelukan Kibum, sang Umma.

"Ssstt.. Uljima Kyunnie~." Kibum mengelus pelan surai halus milik Kyuhyun. Kemudian mendelikkan matanya ke arah Siwon, suaminya.

"Coba kau tanya baik-baik padanya! Mungkin dia tak bisa mengerti pertanyaanku." Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuat Kibum semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tanya apa?"

"Aiissh, coba tanyakan sendiri pada anak itu!"

Kibum semakin mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Kyunnie, memang tadi Appa bertanya apa?" Tanya Kibum lembut tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan sentuhan jemari lentiknya pada surai kyuhyun.

"Hiksss.. Ap—appa tadi nyuluh Kyunnie hiikss beli Cocca cola, untuk Appa 1, Umma 1 hiiikkss, Kyunnie 1. Telus appa nanya jadi belapa?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan isakan kecil yang mengiringinya. Matanya memerah. Air mata sudah berhasil meluncur indah membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Lalu Kyunnie jawab apa?"

"Kyunnie jawab 2."

Kibum membulatkan matanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah suaminya.

"Apa aku bilang, sepertinya dia benar-benar bodoh."

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun semakin memperkeras tangisannya.

"Umma, Kyunnie enggak bodoh." Teriaknya pada Kibum yang masih setia mengelus surai kecoklatannya.

"Kenapa Kyunnie menjawab 2? Harusnya kan 3 sayang~ Untuk Appa 1, Umma 1 dan Kyunnie 1. Jadi 3 kan."

"Tapi Cocca colanya jadi 2 Umma." Kyuhyun masih tetap keukeuh dengan jawabannya.

"Wae?"

"Kyunnie kan gak mau cocca cola, Kyunnie mau sprite. Jadi cocca colanya 2, spritenya 1. Hikss.. kenapa Kyunnie dibilang bodoh?"

Mendengar hal itu, Kibum dan Siwon membulatkan mata, selang beberapa detik kemudian mereka sama-sama tertawa. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin ssebal lalu berkata "Kenapa teltawa? KYUNNIE ENGGAK BODOH!" Teriaknya dengan nada oktav luar biasa tinggi, membuat Kibum dan Siwon sama-sama menutup telinganya.

"Ne, Kyunnie gak bodoh kok, appa yang bodoh. Maafin Appa, ne?" Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya. Memeluk Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum menang.

"Kyunnie itu pintal. Iya kan umma?"

"Ne." Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Benar-benar keluarga harmonis. ^^

**~~(^_^)~~ You Are My Everything, Umma**

"Umma~, mengapa memeluk Kyunnie cepelti ini? Kyunnie cecek Umma~~." Ucap bocah kecil bernama lengkap Choi Kyuhyun itu pada Kibum, sang Umma yang tengah memeluknya erat di tempat tidur.

"Ssttt,, kau diam saja yaa Kyunnie~." Ucap Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi Umma, dali tadi pagi Umma hanya memeluk Kyunnie kaya gini, emangnya Umma gak bocen? Umma Cuma bangun buat nyuapin Kyunnie makan, Umma cendili belum makan, Umma gak lapel?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun pada Kibum yang sedang mengatupkan matanya erat.

"Umma gak laper Kyunnie."

"Telus Umma ngapain nutup mata kaya gitu? Umma ngantuk?"

"Umma lagi berdoa sama Tuhan, supaya mentransfer penyakit Kyunnie ke Umma, makanya dari tadi Umma meluk Kyunnie."

"Tapi Kyunnie Cuma demam umma, becok juga udah cembuh. Nanti kalo Umma yang cakit gimana?"Kyuhyun sedikit mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Melihat tingkah Ummanya yang terus memeluknya erat.

"Umma akan jauh lebih sakit, ngeliat Kyunnie sakit kaya gini, walaupun Cuma demam. Umma gak mau penyakit-penyakit dateng gangguin Kyunnie."

"Umma~" Kyuhyun mengeratkkan pelukannya. Menampilkan senyuman tipis di bibir Kibum.

'Saranghae Umma' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**~~(^_^)~~ You Are My Everything, Umma**

"Ming, kamu cedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang nampak tengah merundukkan badannya di dekat semak samping taman TK. Merasa terpanggil, Sungmin, yeoja mungil dengan bibir shape M, serta rambut yang dikuncir kuda itupun menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara.

"Kyunnie? Ming cedang ngelus bulu kucing ini cama ngacih dia makan." Jawab Sungmin seraya mengerjapkan kedua maniknya lucu.

"Jinjja? Wah kamu baik ya Ming." Kyuhyun ikut merunduk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin yang sedang berjongkok seraya mengelus lembut bulu-bulu halus kucing kecil yang tengah memakan sosis pemberian Sungmin.

"Aku cuka cekali kucing Kyu~ Kucing itu binatang penulut. Makanya aku cuka gak tega ngeliat kucing kecil yang gak punya olang tua, gak cepelti kita, Kyu."

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Kau milip Ummaku Ming." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin yang terbalut seragam khas anak TK.

"Eh? Jinjja? Ummamu juga cuka kucing, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne, Ummaku cayang cekali cama kucing. Campe kadang-kadang Umma ngumpet-ngumpet pas mau kacih makan kucing."

"Jinjja? Kenapa halus ngumpet kyu?"

"Kalena Appa gak cuka kucing."

"Oh~." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham.

"Apa Cungmin mau jadi pacal Kyunnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun sefrontal mungkin, membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Pacal? Pacal itu apa Kyu?" Tanya sungmin dengan kening yang mengkerut.

"Kyu juga gak tau, kata Umma, kalo Kyu udah ketemu cama yeoja yang cuka cama kucing, kyu halus buat yeoja itu jadi pacal Kyu, soalnya kata Umma, yeoja yang cuka kucing itu yeoja yang lembut dan penuh kacih cayang."

"Jinjja? Kalo gitu, cungmin mau jadi pacal Kyunnie."

"Benalkah? Waahh, nanti cepulang cekolah Kyu mau bilang cama Umma, kalo Kyunnie udah punya pacal."

2 bocah itupun nampak tertawa bahagia. Sungmin menggendong sang kucing kecil dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Coba pegang Kyu, kayanya dia mau dielus cama kyunnie."

"Jinjja? Baiklah."

**~~(^_^)~~ You Are My Everything, Umma**

"UMMA!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari seberang jalan, membuat Kibum turut melambaikan tangannya.

Waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba, namun hari ini, Kibum sedikit terlambat menjemput buah hati kesayangannya itu. Membuat Kyuhyun menunggunya di pinggir jalan depan TK Kyuhyun.

"Kyu tunggu di sana, ne? Umma akan menyebrang!" teriak Kibum tak kalah kencangnya dengan tangan yang masih melambai.

"Kyunnie mau nyeblang Umma! Umma tunggu di cana!" jawab Kyuhyun. Namun nampaknya, Kibum tak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada mobil-mobil yang melintasi jalan. Berharap keadaannya sedikit merenggang agar dia bisa cepat menyebrang jalan, membawa anak semata wayangnya kembali ke rumah.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, senyuman indah terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

'Aku halus bilang ke Umma, kalo Kyu udah nemuin pacal.' Batinnya.

Dengan langkah kecilnya, ia menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat ada sebuah mobil Audi hitam yang tengah melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"ANAK KECIL,AWAASSS!" Suara riuh dari orang sekitar yang melihat sebuah mobil tengah melaju dengan kencang ke arah tubuh bocah laki-laki kecil itu membuat Kibum menolehkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, tanpa menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"KYUNNIE AWAASSS!"

**CKIIIIIITTTTTT**

**BRAAAAKKKKK**

Dan tubuh itupun terhempas bagaikan sehelai kapas. Tertabrak sebuah mobil Audi hitam yang melaju dengan kecepatan di luar batas normal. Dengan gerakan slow motion, sesosok tubuh itu membentur aspal dengan sangat kencang. Seketika membuat aliran darah keluar dengan sangat derasnya dari kepalanya yang membentur aspal.

"UMMA!" dan suara teriakan bocah kecil itupun terdengar sangat menyayat hati. Suara paraunya menggema ke seluruh sudut jalan raya. Membuat orang yang tak sengaja lewat, berbondong-bondong mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisinya, beranjak mendekati tubuh Kibum yang tengah tergolek tak berdaya di atas aspal yang kini terlihat memerah, basah oleh darahnya.

"Hiksss,, Ummaa!" Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat tubuh Kibum yang terlihat lemah tak berdaya dengan darah yang terus mengalir.

"Kyunnie~" Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat buah hatinya tak terluka sedikitpun, tak butuh waktu lama hingga kedua manik indah itu mengatup dengan erat.

"UMMA!"

**~~(^_^)~~ You Are My Everything, Umma**

Sudah hampir sebulan lamanya Kibum tergolek lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Matanya masih setia terkatup erat. Berbagai alat medis tersemat di tubuh lemahnya yang berangsur kurus. Dokter menyatakan Kibum terkena radang otak, akibat benturan keras pada kepalanya yang terjadi hampir sebulan lalu, saat hendak menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, buah hati tercintanya.

"Kyu~ Sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang nampak masih pada posisinya, tidur di samping Kibum dan memeluknya erat. Selama hampir sebulan, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Selalu seperti itu setiap harinya. Ia tak mau pergi ke sekolah, bahkan makanpun susah. Siwon harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra dan memutar otak untuk mengelabui Kyuhyun agar ia mau memakan makanannya.

"Kyunnie akan telus di cini campe Umma bangun, Appa." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh lemah Kibum yang sama sekali tak merespon.

"Umma pasti akan sedih jika kau terus seperti ini, tak mau sekolah, tak mau makan." Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu menggerakkan tangannya mengelus lembut surai ikal Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Appa, waktu Kyunnie cakit, Umma juga memeluk Kyunnie cepelti ini. Dan Kyu langcung cembuh. Kyu gak pelnah cakit lama, coalnya Umma celalu meluk Kyunnie caat Kyunnie cakit."

**Deg!**

Hati Siwon mencelos mendengar penuturan tulus dari Kyuhyun, bocah kecil yang bahkan baru menginjak usia 5 tahun.

"Kyunnie sayang banget ya sama Umma?"

"Ne~ Kyunnie cayang banget cama Umma, Appa. Kyunnie cama cekali gak mau ninggalin Umma sendirian di cini."

"Tapi Kyu…"

"Appa, Kyunnie mohon, ijinin Kyunnie nemenin Umma campe Umma bangun.. hikksss.. Kyunnie mohoon Appa." Bulir bening meluncur dengan indahnya membasahi pipi chubbynya yang berangsur tirus. Membuat hati Siwon semakin tersayat dibuatnya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis, menghasilkan kedua dimple smile khasnya terpahat jelas di wajahnya.

"Baik, akan Appa ijinkan, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya Appa?"

"Kamu harus makan! Gak boleh nolak kalo Appa suapi, ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sejurus kemudian, membuat tangan Siwon kembali terulur mengelus surai coklat milik bocah kecil dengan mata onyxnya itu.

**~~(^_^)~~ You Are My Everything, Umma**

"Kami tidak bisa memaksakan Tuan, selama ini Nyonya Choi bisa bertahan karena berbagai alat medis yang terpasang pada tubuhnya. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, itu malah akan semakin menyiksanya Tuan." Ucap seorang dokter dengan balutan jas putih khasnya pada Siwon di ruang rawat Kibum. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan Kyuhyun terlihat tengah larut dalam alam mimpinya sambil terus memeluk tubuh Ummanya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain, dok? Tolong sembuhkan istri saya." Pinta Siwon dengan mata berkaca, membuat sang dokter dengan nama Lee Donghae itu menggerakkan tangannya, menepuk-nepuk lembut pundak Siwon, guna menenangkannya.

"Maaf Tuan, kami tidak bisa."

"Tolong lakukan cara apapun agar istri saya bisa sembuh, saya mohooonn!"

"Tapi Tuan, istri anda sudah tidak bisa lagi membuka matanya. Radang di otaknya semakin parah, dan menurut medis, dia sudah meninggal."

"Mwo? Tapi dia masih bernafas! Kau lihat itu! bahkan jantungnya masih berdetak!" Ujar Siwon dengan nada tinggi seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke mesin elektrokardiograf –mesin pendeteksi detak jantung- yang mengalun dengan irama teratur lemah.

"Itu terjadi karena di tubuh Nyonya Choi terpasang alat pemicu detak jantung. Jika semakin lama dibiarkan seperti ini, kita malah akan semakin menyiksanya Tuan, tolong mengertilah!"

Mendengar hal itu, Siwon menundukkan wajahnya. Sungguh ia tak ingin menyerah, namun dokter dengan nama lengkap Lee Donghae tadi berkata jika semakin lama Kibum seperti itu, malah akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Dan Siwon, sama sekali tak ingin membuat Kibum semakin menderita.

"Baiklah Tuan, saya tunggu jawaban anda besok pagi." Ujar sang dokter tersebut seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Sesaat sebelum dokter dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya itu berhasil meraih kenop pintu, suara pecahan piring menghentikan langkahnya.

**PRAANNGG!**

Kedua orang namja dewasa itupun menolehkan wajah mereka ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun, bocah kecil yang sedari tadi terlihat tengah tertidur pulas, menundukkan wajahnya dengan pecahan beling di tangannya. Sontak membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun, namun langkahnya terhenti saat suara parau aegya tersayangnya itu terdengar.

"JIKA KALIAN BELANI MELEPAS ALAT-ALAT INI DAN MEMBUAT UMMAKU MENINGGAL, MAKA AKU AKAN MENANCAPKAN BELING INI KE NADIKU." Ucapnya dengan suara parau namun dengan tingkat oktav tinggi, membuat Siwon serta Donghae terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kyu, jangan main-main! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Siwon, seketika membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya memerah, bengkak. Sangat kentara sekali jika bocah dengan surai kecoklatannya itu sudah terlalu sering mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kalo Appa menyetujui salan doktel jelek itu, maka Kyunnie akan mati sekalang juga."

"Kyu…?"

"Kyunnie mohon Appa, Doktel..hikss.. Kyunnie mohon jangan bialkan Umma meninggal. Kyunnie hiksss mohoonn."

"Kyu….."

"Appa, Kyunnie mohon…" Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan kedua lutut yang menopang berat tubuhnya. Membuat siwon dengan segera mendekatkan tubuhnya, kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil di hadapannya.

"Appa… Hikkksss,, Kyunnie mohoooonnn.. jangan ambil Umma."

"Appa janji Kyunnie, appa gak akan membiarkan dokter melepaskan alat medis itu."

"Yaksok?" seulas senyum tipis terpatri di bibir sintal bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Ne."

Dan mereka berduapun larut akan pelukan hangat yang terjadi setelahnya, membuat Donghae –sang dokter dengan balutan jas kebanggaanya- mengeluarkan setetes air mata haru.

**~~(^_^)~~ You Are My Everything**

"Kyunnie~ lihat siapa yang datang?" suara seorang namja dengan dimple smile indahnya terdengar menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun yang masih setia pada posisi seperti biasa, tidur di samping Kibum seraya memeluknya. Hari ini tepat minggu ke-5, Kibum masih terbaring lemah di tempatnya.

Manik onyx bocah kecil tersebut tertuju ke arah pintu. Seulas senyum simpul merekah dari bibir indahnya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, melangkahkan kakinya, beranjak menuju sang tamu yang datang menjenguk.

"Cungmin~" Ujarnya seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin, bocah kecil seusianya yang sama-sama duduk di bangku TK.

"Kyunnie."

Sungmin tak sendiri, ia hadir bersama teman-teman yang lain serta guru mereka. Namun entah kenapa, pandangan mata onyx Kyuhyun hanya tertuju pada Sungmin.

"Cini aku kenalkan cama Umma." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang masih tertaut pada tangan mungil Sungmin.

"Umma~~ ini Cungmin, pacal Kyunnie. Dia ceneng sama kucing umma, makanya Kyunnie ngajak dia jadi pacal Kyunnie. Itu pelintah Umma kan?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang rawat itu membulatkan matanya. Pacar? Hey, anak sekecil itu…

"Kyu~." Semburat merah terlihat jelas dari wajah Sungmin.

"Cungmin, Umma pacti cenang bertemu denganmu, iya kan Umma?" Mata Kyuhyun segera tertuju pada tubuh yang tengah terbujur tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Masih dengan posisi yang sama. Keadaan Kyuhyun, membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang rawat itu tersenyum miris, tak terkecuali Siwon, yang sungguh sangat tahu betapa besar rasa cinta Kyuhyun pada Ummanya. Mereka hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa dalam hati.

**~~(^_^)~~ You Are My Everything, Umma**

"Umma, kenapa Umma gak bangun-bangun? Jawab Umma! Kyunnie….Kyunnie…hiksss Kyunnie kangen sama Umma." Ujar Kyuhyun pada Kibum –sang Umma- yang masih tergolek tak berdaya di tempatnya. Saat ini Kyuhyun masih memeluk Kibum dengan sangat erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan Umma tercintanya.

"Umma, kenapa cemua olang bilang Kyunnie halus bica ngelepas Umma? Kyunnie gak bica Umma… Cungguh, Kyunnie gak bicaa.."

Dan lagi lagi, air mata kembali mengalir dengan begitu indahnya. Membuat bocah kecil itu terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Umma… bangun Umma… Kyunnie mohooonnn.. hIkkssss"

"Umma,, bukankah Umma pengen dengel puici yang Kyunnie bikin waktu itu? Umma tau gak, judulnya apaa? Judulnya Umma… dan itu Kyunnie tunjukkin buat Umma.. makanya Umma banguunnn yaa… Kyunnie mohoooonnn."

"Umma, apa benal umma tercikca cepelti ini? jawab Umma! Apa Kyunnie jahat cama umma? Kyunnie halus gimana umaa? Kyunnie gak mau kehilangan Umma."

"Kyunnie sayaaannggg banget cama Umma."

Bocah kecil itupun beranjak dari posisinya, mengambil secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas samping ranjang.

"Umma, Kyunnie akan bacain puisi untuk Umma. Ini kalangan Kyunnie cendili. Ada bagian yang Kyunnie ubah. Dengelin ya Umma."

_**Umma**_

**Kau tabur kasih seumur masa**

**Sungguh bergetar syahdu di dalam nadiku**

**9 bulan ku berada di dalam rahimmu**

**Tak kau perdulikan rasa sakit dan lelah membawaku di setiap langkahmu**

**Demi aku, ya demi aku, buah hatimu..**

**Lembut ku kenang, kasihmu umma..**

**Indah bercanda denganmu umma..**

**Di dalam hati ku selalu merasa rindu..**

**Kaulah pelita dalam kegelapan hidupku..**

** Kaulah penawar dari segala racun..**

**Kaulah segalanya bagiku..**

**Dan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu..**

**Kau penyegar dalam kedahagaan yang kurasakan**

**Kau alunan music indah yang mengalun saat ku sedih..**

**Setiap hari aku menangis**

**Melihatmu terbujur tak berdaya..**

**Tanpa kata, tanpa suara…**

**Bolehkah aku menjadi lemah saat ini Umma?**

**Bolehkah aku meminta pada Tuhan?**

**Tuk mengijinkanmu hidup sekali lagi tuk menemaniku..**

**Apakah aku salah?**

**Aku mencintaimu Umma**

**Tidak, sungguh aku tak akan pernah lelah..**

**Tapi aku tak ingin membuatmu tersiksa…**

**Aku ingin kau bahagia..**

**Dan selamanya kau akan bahagia..**

**Dan puisi ini aku persembahkan untukmu umma**

**Choi Kyuhyun**

"Umma dengal? Umma halus dengal! Aku cudah belucaha belatih tiap hali, cupaya bica ngucapin puisi itu dengan nada orang dewaca dan gak cadel. Umma dengel kan? Aku bica Umma.. itu puici untuk Umma.. salanghae Umma~~"

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh tak berdaya di hadapannya. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua manik onyxnya. Menandakan seberapa rapuhnya dirinya saat ini. Namun ia harus kuat, tekatnya untuk merelakan Ummanya sudah bulat. Ia harus melepaskan Ummanya demi membuatnya bahagia.

"Calanghae Umma."

Bertepatan dengan ucapan terakhir yang mengalun dari mulut Kyuhyun, mesin elektrokardiograf itupun menampilkan satu garis lurus. Mengalunkan bunyi "NUUTTTTTT" yang sangat keras. Menandakan bahwa sang pemilik tubuh, telah pergi. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Tunggu aku di cana Umma~! Kyu janji akan jadi olang cukces nantinya dan membuat Umma bangga. Calanghae, calanghae Umma."

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat pipi Kibum yang perlahan mendingin. Ternyata selama ini Kibum menunggu… menunggu Kyuhyun membacakan puisi yang pernah dijanjikannya dulu. Sebegitu besarnya cinta Kibum pada anaknya, hingga membuatnya tetap bertahan sampai Kyuhyun berhasil membacakan puisinya. Semoga mereka dapat bertemu di surga nantinya ^^.

.

.

**END!**

**A/n : Eoommmaaaa…. Aku merindukanmu! Hari ini tepat 2 tahun Umma pergi ninggalin cherry. Dan ep-ep ini, Cherry dedikasikan untuk Umma. Cerita di atas, ada yang asli dari cerita pribadi saya. Saya hanya ingin menuangkannya dan mensharekan pada kalian yang sempat membaca. Sungguh cinta ibu itu sepanjang masa. Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan kehadirannya. Sayangi Beliau selagi beliau ada ^^ cintailah umma kalian, karena Umma akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya..oya, puisinya ada yang saya ambil dari lirik lagu Ibu Ost. hafalan shalat Delisa ^^ sekian dan terimakasih **

**Sign **

**^chery^**


End file.
